The Guardian
by WolfShad'z
Summary: Dia adalah robot, atau mungkin mesin bagi kalian. Tapi bagi Sarah Connor, dia lebih dari itu. Mesin itu adalah pahlawannya. #HEROISCHChallenge #MinorFandomFest


**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam film Terminator series bukan punya saya. Saya Cuma minjem.**

 **Tittle : The Guardian**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Genre : family, hurt/comfort**

 **Summarry : Ia adalah robot, atau mungkin mesin bagi kalian. Tapi bagi Sarah Connor, ia lebih dari itu. Mesin itu adalah pahlawannya. Dalam rangka #HEROISCHChallenge**

 **Setting : Pada film Terminator Genisys. Sarah Connor kecil, tahun 1973**

 **Warning : Typo. Tata bahasa yang buruk. Mungkin sedikit OOC**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Kau pasti bisa. Garis lurus. Pergilah dan jangan menoleh,**_ _adalah kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar dari ayahku sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku di dunia yang sedang kacau sendirian. Lalu, robot itu datang dan menyelamatkan hidupku._

Saat itu pada tahun 1973, suatu hari saat musim panas baru saja datang. Aku ingat benar, hangatnya mentari pagi membuatku begitu bersemangat, mengingat pada hari itu pula aku mendapat kabar jika ayahku akhirnya pulang setelah bertugas. Ibuku berkata, ayahku akan mengajakku memancing di Big Bear Lake. Kami punya pondok kepemilikan pribadi yang selalu kami tempati setiap akhir pekan saat musim panas.

Dan pada hari yang sama, aku bangun dengan semangat berapi-api. Tidak hanya karena aku berada di pondok, tapi karena aku akan pergi memancing bersama ayahku. Sebenarnya, setiap pagi aku selalu pergi memancing bersama ayahku. Setiap kami pergi memancing, baik aku maupun ayahku selalu berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan ikan terbanyak. Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah menang saat melakukan lomba memancing dengan ayahku. Tapi, aku tahu jika ada kalanya ayahku sengaja membuat dirinya kalah untuk menyenangkan hatiku.

Sementara kami pergi memancing, ibuku melambai kepada kami dari dermaga. Kadang ditangannya membawa kamera tua yang ia potretkan kepada kami saat kami tidak melihat. Jadi ia bisa mengabadikan kebahagiaanku dan ayahku tanpa adanya rekayasa. Senyumnya selalu membuatku merasa hangat, dan ibuku selalu ada saat aku sedih, maupun saat aku terlibat masalah dengan teman satu kelasku.

Hidupku saat itu adalah hidup yang paling sempurna.

Namun pada hari itu, sebuah peristiwa mengerikan terjadi. Sebuah peristiwa yang membuatku selalu terbayang-bayang mimpi terburuk dalam hidupku. Sebuah peristiwa yang mengubahku dari seorang gadis kecil yang manis, menjadi gadis terlatih yang disiapkan untuk menghadapi perang robot di masa depan. Dan sejak hari itu, hidupku tak pernah sama lagi.

 _BOOOM_

Aku melihat dermaga tempat ibuku berdiri meledak. Joran pancing yang ku bawa terlepas begitu saja, tanpa mempedulikan ikan besar yang menyambar umpanku. Keinginan untuk mengalahkan ayahku dalam permainan memancing ini sirna begitu saja. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku melihat dengan amat sangat jelas sekali jika dermaga itu meledak disaat ibuku melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum kearahku, dan ayahku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tapi aku seakan-akan bisa merasakan jika senyuman dan lambaian itu seolah-olah seperti sebuah pesan perpisahan jika ibuku akan meninggalkanku selamanya. Aku hanya bisa duduk, mematung dengan air mata yang perlahan-lahan menetes dari mataku. Ayahku sama terpukulnya denganku, tapi ia tahu jika aku tidak seharusnya melihat kejadian mengerikan itu. Jadi pada saat itu ia memelukku erat. Erat sekali.

Aku bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tidak menjawab. Aku bisa merasakan air matanya menetes di rambutku. Ia memelukku lebih erat saat ia melihat pondoknya meledak. Tetapi pada saat itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Kami berdua tahu jika ia—ibuku telah pergi. Selamanya.

Lalu saat itu, saat aku masih menangis dipelukkan ayahku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah naik di kakiku. Ayahku merasakan hal yang sama, lantas ia memandang ke bawah. Kukira, itu adalah air dan perahunya akan tenggelam. Namun aku salah. Aku melihat logam cair berwarna abu-abu semakin banyak dan perlahan-lahan mulai membentuk sesuatu yang menyerupai manusia.

Ayahku tahu itu merupakan suatu pertanda buruk. Jadi ia melepaskan pelukanku, tangannya yang besar meraih tangan mungilku. Ia membuka telapak tanganku yang masih bergetar hebat. Jarinya, meraba lurus ditelapak tanganku. Matanya memandang kearahku, seakan-akan ingin mengatakan betapa ia menyayangiku, melebihi hidupnya.

Ayahku bilang, _"kau pasti bisa. Garis lurus. Pergi, dan jangan menoleh."_

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhirnya. Aku ingin membantah, dan menolak untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi ia memaksa, dan mengatakan jika ia akan menemuiku di ujung dermaga diseberang, agak jauh dari dermaga tempat ibuku terbunuh, begitu semuanya selesai. Lalu aku pun setuju dengan bujukkan itu, memberi sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban atas permintaannya. Ia memelukku sekali lagi, kemudian menyuruhku untuk segera melakukan perintahnya.

Aku melompat, lalu berenang. Belum lama aku menggerakkan tubuhku, aku mendengar suara ayahku sedang kesakitan, kemudian tak ada lagi suara. Aku ingin sekali menoleh, dan melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tapi aku tidak berani. Aku terlalu takut untuk melihat kejadian yang sama terjadi pada ayahku. Dan hal terbaik yang harus aku lakukan saat ini hanyalah terus berenang, berenang, dan berenang hingga aku sampai di dermaga.

Tidak mudah bagiku untuk terus berenang dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Beberapa kali aku harus berhenti untuk menarik nafas, lalu kembali berenang. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha untuk tidak menoleh. Mataku terasa panas dan pedih. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti dan menoleh.

Aku pun sampai di dermaga yang belum diledakkan. Aku bersembunyi dibawah pijakan kayu, dan melihat ada seseorang diatasnya. Ia adalah sosok pria bertubuh besar, tegap layaknya binaragawan, menenteng bazooka di pundaknya. Ia memiliki rambut kecoklatan yang kotor, mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan kacamata hitam pula. Aku pun diam dibawahnya, mencoba bersembunyi.

Aku sangat ketakutan.

Saat aku mendongak, aku melihat orang itu sedang memandang lurus kearahku. Aku tidak bisa melihat matanya, tapi aku bisa merasakan ia tengah memandangku. Dan dari celah yang pijakan itu, aku benar-benar melihat wajah orang itu. Dingin, tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengingatkanku seperti tokoh jahat di film-film science-fiction. Aku membeku ditempat.

Untuk sesaat, aku kira ia akan membunuhku dengan tangan-tangannya yang kekar dan berotot. Tapi tidak. Ia hanya memandangku selama beberapa detik, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearahku. Aku berenang mundur, karena ak benar-benar amat ketakutan. Saat itu, aku mendengarnya berkata, "Sarah Connor, aku datang untuk melindungimu."

Aku memandangnya, dan ia masih mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarikku keluar dari air. Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan konsekuensi apa yang terjadi jika aku menerima tawarannya. Tapi yang ada di pikiranku saat itu hanyalah aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Dan aku tidak bisa berpikir yang lainnya, aku hanya ingin menangis.

Lalu, pilihan apa yang ku punya? Orang dihadapanku saat itu mungkin satu-satunya yang bisa menolongku. Jadi aku pun meraih tanganya, dan ia menggenggam tanganku erat, baru kemudian menariku keluar dari air. Ia tidak terlihat kesulitan saat mengangkatku, bahkan berat badanku yang saat itu tiga puluh lima kilogram, terlihat seperti kapas baginya. Ia begitu kuat.

Laki-laki itu membawaku dalam gendongannya, membawaku menjauh dari kekacauan. Ku pikir hanya pondokku saja yang meledak, namun ternyata pondok lain diseberang pondokku juga ikut meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Ia membawaku menjauh dari lokasi itu, membiarkanku memeluknya dan menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan, karena semuanya terlalu mengerikan untuk dialami gadis muda sepertiku saat itu.

"Kau aman, Sarah Connor." Ia berkata dengan suara dengan logat agak ke-Jerman-an. Suaranya datar, tidak berintonasi sama sekali. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu," sambungnya.

Perkataan itu membuatku sedikit kaget. Siapa pria itu, dan kenapa ia ingin melindungiku? Siapa yang akan menyakitiku, dan apa yang terjadi?

==0000==

Setahun setelah peristiwa mengerikan itu, akhirnya aku mendapatkan jawaban yang kucari. Dia, pria yang menarikku keluar dari danau, yang saat ini telah duduk didepanku, adalah seorang Terminator yang dikirim dari masa depan untuk melindungiku dari T-1000, yang datang untuk membunuhku; serta untuk membuat John Connor tidak pernah lahir. Ia—Terminator itu, melindungiku, merawatku serta mempersiapkanku untuk segala situasi apapun yang terjadi di masa depan. Ia selalu ada untukku, memberikan apapun yang ku minta tanpa banyak protes, melindungiku dari bahaya sekecil apapun dan membuatku merasa aman.

Saat ini aku memandangnya, dan ia balik memandangku. Pandangan matanya begitu tajam, kadang membuatku merasa salah tingkah sendiri meskipun aku tahu ia tidak akan mentertawakanku. Ia mesin, dan ia tidak mengerti emosi. Aku mengakui jika kemampuan sosialnya sangat buruk, dan mungkin aku perlu mengajarinya agar bisa beradaptasi dengan manusia. Tapi itu bukan prioritas utamaku saat ini.

Prioritasku saat ini hanyalah menikmati hidupku sebelum perang robot tiba.

"Kau punya nama?" Aku bertanya padanya. Aku sudah bertanya ini berulang kali, tapi jawabannya selalu sama.

"Cyberdyne System series T-800 Model 101 Terminator." Ia menjawab dengan tegas, memandangku tajam. Seperti biasa.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, bahkan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memukul tumitku sendiri. "Manusia tidak mempunyai nama seperti itu!" Aku berkata.

"Aku bukan manusia. Aku mesin." Dengan nada yang sama. Lagi.

"Ya! Aku tahu!" Aku berkata. "Tapi kau harus beradaptasi!" Ujarku, terdengar seperti perintah.

"Aku bisa belajar."

Aku mengangguk. Satu yang terbesit diatas kepalaku saat ini; yakni aku tidak tahu harus memanggilnya apa. Tentu aku tidak bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'T-800' atau 'robot.' Ia menyelamatkan hidupku berkali-kali dari kejaran T-1000, ia mengajariku tentang pengetahuan-pengetahuan yang belum pernah diajarkan sekolah terhadapku. Ia merawatku, dan peduli terhadapku seperti seorang ayah kepada anak perempuannya. Ia selalu ada, dan selalu menemaniku saat aku tidak dapat tidur akibat mimpi buruk.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'Pops'—ayah?" tanyaku. Aku saat ini sedang menggambar sesuatu, yakni gambar diriku dan dirinya. Ah, aku tidak mempunyai bakat menggambar yang bagus, tapi jika kau bertanya, aku akan menjawab jika aku bisa menggambar. Yah, tidak sebagus Leonardo DaVinci, tentu saja.

Digambarku yang jelek, aku menggambar diriku sedang berdiri disebelahnya. Tanganku menggandengnya erat, sementara tangannya yang lain membawa pistol barretta. Aku membuatnya tersenyum. Kenapa? Yah, dia tidak begitu tahu caranya untuk tersenyum. Saat aku menyuruhnya untuk mempraktekkan gerakan senyum diwajahnya, yang kulihat bukan seperti seorang laki-laki yang tersenyum ramah. Melainkan lebih seperti vampir yang menunjukkan taring-taringnya.

Aku selalu tertawa saat mengingatnya.

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya padaku

"Kau seperti ayah untukku." Aku menjawab dengan senyuman diwajah.

"Aku bukan ayahmu, Sarah Connor. Aku pelindungmu," jawabnya. Ia memandangku, kali ini lebih tajam.

Aku tidak tersinggung mendengarnya. Aku mengerti jika ia tidak bisa memahami emosi manusia, karena ia adalah mesin. Ia sendiri yang mengatakan itu. Lantas, aku hanya memandangnya kesal.

"Ya, kau memang bukan ayahku. Tapi, kau yang merawatku saat aku sakit, melindungiku dari bahaya, dan memperhatikan semua kebutuhanku dengan baik. Diatas segalanya, kau selalu ada untukku. Dan itu, terdengar seperti sosok seorang ayah untukku."

Ia memandangku, belum mengatakan apa-apa. "Itu adalah misi utamaku," jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Jadi, aku boleh memanggilmu Pops, kan?" Aku bertanya.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, nampak rambut cokelat kusam yang kini sudah agak pendek itu bergerak-gerak saat mengangguk. Terlihat jika prosesornya dapat menerima ini perintah ini. "Ya, Sarah Connor. _I am your Pops."_ Ia berkata.

Aku langsung memeluknya. Sebagai balasan, ia meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas punggungku (aku yang mengajarinya). Saat aku melepaskan pelukannya, ia memberikan senyum mengerikan itu lagi. Dan aku hanya bisa meringis melihatnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat lucu saat tersenyum seperti itu. Aku benar-benar harus mengajarinya cara tersenyum yang lebih baik.

Ia adalah robot, atau mungkin mesin bagi kalian. Tapi bagiku, ia lebih dari itu. Ia satu-satunya yang hadir dalam hidupku. Bahkan, paman maupun bibiku tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya saat mengetahui aku sendirian. Tapi Pops, ia datang dan menyelamatkan ku. Ia membesarkanku seperti seorang ayah yang membesarkan anaknya. Aku tahu semua itu adalah program, tapi setidaknya aku tidak sendiri lagi. Ia mungkin hanya sebatas perpaduan algoritma dan angka nol-satu.

Tapi bagiku, ia lebih dari apapun. Ia adalah pahlawanku, sama seperti ayahku saat masih hidup dulu. Ia adalah pelindungku, seperti ibuku yang selalu menjagaku dari segala sesuatu yang mungkin menyakitiku.

Dia adalah pahlawanku.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Whoa! Lagi-lagi saya terdampar di fandom minor. :')**

 **Tapi seriusan. Sejak pertama kali saya nonton Terminator 2, saya sukak banget sama om Arnold. Ditambah, saya beneran suka sama sosok T-800 ini. i mean, I'm serious guys, kalau film T2 ini adalah film sci-fi pertama yang bikin saya menangis. Apalagi pas bilang "i'll be back" saat dia mau tenggelam di besi panas. :' AA pokoknya saya gak bosen lihat film-film ini.**

 **Terus di T5 saya malah lihat om Arnold jadi guardian lagi. Apalagi si T800 ini punya father figure banget di film itu. AAAA**

 ***tarik nafas* *hembuskan***

 *******Menurut saya, interpretasi** **pahlawan** **di fic ini berdasarkan sudut pandang Sarah Connor. Bagi yang sudah nonton Terminator 5, pasti tahu bagaimana artinya si 'Pops' a.k.a Guardian a.k.a Uncle Bob bagi Sarah. But, bagi yang belum nonton, saya kasih sedikit bocoran...spoiler. DI film diceritakan jika orang tua Sarah Connor dibunuh didepan matanya. Lalu, Sarah sudah gak punya siapa-siapa lagi, dan kemudian voila!**

 **Datanglah 'Pops a.k.a Guardian a.k.a Uncle Bob' yang dikirim oleh seseorang dari masa depan untuk melindungi Sarah. Baik 'Pops a.k.a Guardian a.k.a Uncle Bob' maupun Sarah gak pernah tahu siapa yang mengirim, bahkan sampai di akhir film.**

 **Sarah selalu beranggapan, Pops ini seperti sosok ayah. Dia mengorbankan dirinya demi melindungi Sarah, selalu ada saat Sarah butuh—i mean, Sarah dibesarkan oleh robot selama bertahun-tahun sebelum kedatangan Kyle Resse. Dan bagi Sarah, 'Pops a.k.a Guardian a.k.a Uncle Bob' adalah satu-satunya yang peduli dengannya meskipun 'Pops a.k.a Guardian a.k.a Uncle Bob' hanyalah mesin yang mempunyai program.**

 **So, kesimpulan saya, siapa saja bisa menjadi pahlawan, dan pahlawan bisa berasal dari mana saja. Bahkan, tanpa dia sadari sekalipun.**

 **Yah, kurang lebihnya begitu. Semoga tidak terlalu bertele-tele ya? :")**

 **Daaan, setiap kesalahan di fic ini murni kesalahan saya. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan baik.**

 **WolfShad'z** **xx**


End file.
